


Brotherly Love

by capricornghost



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Doggy Style, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random Updates, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornghost/pseuds/capricornghost
Summary: Just a collection of smut stuff between the Sawyer brothers! Updates will be sporadic, sorry. Incest trigger warning, if incest triggers you don't read please!!!





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it had happened was in 1969. 

Paul's 18th birthday was just like any other birthday. A simple cake he shared with his twin that Drayton had baked. A few presents from various family members, his favorite being the lovely stitched bag made of an old opossum carcass from Bubba, and a nice dinner courtesy of Drayton also.

After dinner Nubbins had excused himself, saying that he was going to go work on his art project, a series of Polaroid photographs he took during his grave robbing escapades. He asked Bubba if he'd come along with him to help. Bubba of course agreed, knowing that his older brother would need help digging up the graves. Paul wished his twin a happy birthday, hugging him and rushing up to his room right after Nubbins left.

He quickly set up his record player, excited to finally have the room to himself for once. Putting on his newest record, Paul laid down on his bed and started to doze.

A knock at his door startled him out of his half asleep daze. The door opened and Drayton came in, a tall man, 24 years old, with short wavy brown hair that fell nicely into place in a slicked back manner on his head. Paul could tell he'd just finished cleaning up from dinner by the way his white tank top clung to his body with sweat.

"Hey Drayton, what's up? Is Nubbins back yet?" Paul asked as he sat up and reached over to turn the dial on his record player down.

Drayton shook his head and closed the door behind him before sitting down on the bed beside Paul, "Nah son, ain't got back yet. Probably'll be out all night fuckin' 'round with them graves." He ran a hand through his hair, a stray curl that never slicked back with the rest of it falling in place over his eyebrow.

Paul could tell something was off with his older brother, he eyed the way Drayton's body seemed slightly tensed, and the bead of sweat working its way down his chest to the low hanging collar of his tank top. Paul didn't quite understand why he quickly looked away at that, a strange feeling beginning to knot in the pit of his stomach.

Drayton looked over to his younger brother, a charming grin on his face that made Paul feel a heat burning in his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he noticed the red tint flushing Paul's normally pale face.

"What's the matter Paul? Ya don't look so good." Drayton asked, reaching up to run a hand through his younger brother's shaggy blonde hair. 

Paul shrugged it off and started to fiddle with a patch on his jeans that was beginning to fray. "What'd ya need, Drayton? Why'd ya come in here?" Paul wanted him to leave, right that moment, he seriously couldn't get why he was getting so turned on at the feeling of Drayton's hand on him. 

Paul could feel the front of his jeans beginning to tighten as he raked his eyes across his older brother's body. Drayton had distracted himself with picking up one of Paul's record albums, inspecting the cover art. "Nothin', maybe I just wanted to spend some time with my little brother now that he's all grown up," Drayton huffed at Paul and sat the album down.

Paul nodded, desperately waiting for when Drayton would get bored and leave so he could take care of his hard on. Drayton finally turned to meet Paul's eyes, noticing how blown the pupils were. "Well damn Paul, are ya gonna tell me what's wrong," Drayton said.

He waited a moment for Paul to respond. Drayton was starting to get a little angry now, he grabbed Paul's face and turned it to look at him, "Fine, I'll tell ya why I came in here. I've been waitin' for this for a long time, and now that you're finally an adult I wanna breed ya like a bitch."

Paul's eyes widened in disbelief and he made a feeble attempt to move out of Drayton's grasp so he could try and comprehend what the older boy had just said. Drayton grabbed Paul's arms and pushed him down on his back, spreading his legs and climbing between them. He stopped when he felt Paul's erection pressing against his thigh.

"Damn, can't believe I was worried over nothin'. Of course you'd been wantin' this too," Drayton let out a little chuckle and pressed a kiss to his younger brother's neck. Paul only squirmed in response, rutting his hard bulge against Drayton's thigh. 

Drayton continued kissing Paul's neck as he pulled the young man's pants down to his ankles, leaving his bare lower half exposed. Paul's cock twitched when it hit the cool air, and Drayton smiled down at it, touching it lightly with the palm of his hand. Paul gasped and bucked into his older brother's touch. Drayton moved to undo his belt and pull his pants to halfway down his thighs, showing Paul his leaking member.

Paul whined when he saw how much bigger his brother was, the head of Drayton's cock dripping precome onto his stomach. He knew this was wrong, to be doing this with his sibling, his brother no less, but he couldn't stop. He'd been fantasizing about this for so long, touching himself silently while watching his brother cook, thinking about Drayton's dick as he came in his pants.

Drayton moved his hands underneath Paul's shirt, teasing perk nipples with calloused hands before raising the shirt enough so he could wrap his warm mouth around one and suck. Paul moaned and arched his back, grateful that no one but their grandpa was home. He knew he didn't have to worry about him hearing since he was half dead anyway.

Drayton flicked his tongue over the hard nipple, moving a hand down to caress his younger brother's thighs. "Jesus Paul, I wished you'd told me earlier ya wanted me too, god you taste better than the meat grandpa used to make."

Paul moaned in response, wrapping his arms around Drayton's shoulders and holding him closer, grinding his hips up into Drayton's. Drayton kissed his brother gently, before sitting back on his heels to take him in. Paul looked so good right then, his blue eyes blown black with lust, a pink flush spread across his face and neck, his shirt bunched up so that one hard nipple was showing. The young man had his legs spread, and Drayton could see his cock laying untouched against his stomach. 

"Alright birthday boy, I'm gonna have to do somethin' that might hurt for a second, but I promise once I do it, it'll feel better than anytime ya have ever played with your dick," Drayton said, kissing Paul's stomach. Paul nodded, and laid his head back on his pillows. He didn't care what Drayton did, as long as he didn't stop touching him.

Drayton wiped his fingers across Paul's stomach, scooping up some precome and then moved his hand down to rub it gently against his little brother's puckered entrance. He pushed one in, and Paul gasped. After a few moments of pumping his slick finger out of Paul, Drayton added a second finger. Paul put his hands over his mouth and his eyebrows crinkled slightly in a way that Drayton could tell he was in pleasure. Drayton kissed his way up Paul's stomach to his nipples, licking each one softly before sucking on one again, his fingers still moving in and out of Paul at a stready pace.

"Dr-ah-Drayton," Paul whined out when he felt the other boy's fingers brush his prostate. His hands gripped the sheets on his bed hard and his lips were red from being bit. Drayton raised his head up and kissed Paul's jaw. 

Drayton added a third finger, scissoring his brother open, "Yeah?" 

Paul moaned loudly, his body rocking itself down onto Drayton's finger. Each hit to his prostate made his cock twitch, and he was attempting to spread his legs farther open but couldn't because of the pants around his ankles.

"Cook-come on, put it in me," Paul said and took his hands to rub up his older brother's toned arms. All those days at the slaughter house really had its perks. Drayton chuckled and pulled his fingers out of Paul. He spit on his hand and started to work it onto his hard cock, lining it up with Paul's entrance. 

"Shit son, ya beg like a girl," Drayton pushed into the tight heat, moving until he was fully inside Paul. He paused to let the younger boy adjust, only moving when he felt Paul trying to move his hips. He started a slow pace, dragging his cock out so that the head brushed against Paul's prostate. Paul squirmed underneath his older brother and panted out a few curses.

Paul's face was bright red, and his cock bounced lazily on his stomach untouched. Drayton had set his legs up on his shoulders, his tilted back head resting on the boy's pants at his ankles. His hands rested on Paul's thighs, stroking them upward until he reached Paul's cock. It was a little smaller than average, but it fit perfectly in Drayton's large hand. He pumped it, still thrusting into his brother but now at a faster pace.

Paul had taken to moaning his older brother's name, each push into his ass from Drayton's cock rocking him upward and pushing his legs down so that he was folded. Drayton was getting close as he bent over Paul more, fucking into him harder. He let go of Paul's cock and reached to spread Paul's ass apart farther, tracing the stretched rim with a calloused fingertip where he could feel his dick sliding in and out.

"Cook hurry, fuck I'm gonna cum," Paul moaned loudly, he brought his hands up to cover his mouth from crying out when Drayton pushed in harder. Paul came, shooting sticky white ropes across his chest, some even hitting his chin.

Drayton thrusted a few more times, burying his cock deep in his brother and came. He stayed in Paul a few moments, panting as he laid down on top of his younger brother.

He pulled out and moved Paul's legs from his shoulders, "Shit Paul, that was great," Drayton flopped down beside the younger boy. He pulled his pants up, but took his belt off and tossed it beside the bed on the floor. 

Paul shifted a bit and felt his older brother's cum leaking out of him. "Oh dammit Drayton," he reached a hand down to touch his used entrance, shivering at the fact it was still tender. 

Drayton turned on his side and held his younger brother to his chest. "Ya like that? Shows you're mine now, ya ain't gonna ever leave the family, or me," Drayton murmured. Paul sighed and turned so his face was buried in his chest. He took his pants off and pulled his underwear up. He knew they would be ruined from the cum leaking out of him by tomorrow morning.

Drayton held him a few more minutes until Paul fell asleep, then he got up and went to his room. He didn't want to have to explain to Nubbins what he was doing cuddling with Paul at midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time was 2 weeks later.

Paul and Drayton seemed to have a mutual unspoken agreement to not talk about that night. They'd gone about their business and to everyone else, Bubba and Nubbins that is, it appeared as if nothing had happened.

Paul couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at the fact his brother refused to acknowledge that night. The worst part was Drayton wasn't even avoiding him, he was outright just refusing to talk about it.

Paul decided that he wasn't okay with pretending like he hadn't let his brother fuck him. He knew this had to be confronted eventually, so one day when Nubbins had went to town and Bubba was busy with doing whatever weird things he did in his room, Paul decided to take matters into his own hands.

Drayton was in the kitchen, chopping some vegetables for the stew he was going to make for dinner that night. He'd been the one responsible since their mother's passing, since there was no way their grandpa would be able to take care of them. 

Paul stood in the door way to the kitchen, watching his older brother prepare food. A small handheld radio sat on the counter next to Drayton's cutting board playing some dumb talk show that Paul couldn't care to figure out was about. He waited a few moments, watching the way the older man gracefully cut the vegetables, and the way his hair clung to the back of his neck with sweat. Drayton was tapping his foot, a weird nervous tick that Paul always found endearing.

"Uh, hey Cook," Paul cleared his throat, stepping all the way into the kitchen. He walked up behind the taller man, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Drayton moved to turn the radio down, "Yeah? What is it? I'm tryin' to get supper ready," he said and turned to face Paul, wiping his hands on the front of his apron.

Paul looked at him in the eyes, he could tell that Drayton knew where this was heading. Drayton sighed and walked into the dining room to take a seat.

Paul followed him, saying, "Look we gotta talk about what we did, we can't keep pretending like it didn't happen."

"Yeah I know. Just didn't know what to say. Guess I was hoping ya'd be the one to bring it up, and ya did," Drayton rested an arm on the table to set his chin in his hand. He'd started to grow a little scruff, he had always said that he wanted to try having a beard.

Paul wished he'd had that facial hair two weeks ago.

"Well," Paul scooted closer in his seat to Drayton, he knew no one was around that could hear or understand what they were talking about but he was still a little nervous at the thought of getting caught. "I uh, I don't understand why we did it."

Drayton quirked an eyebrow at his younger brother, "What d'ya mean?"

Paul shrugged saying, "Not sure, Dray, I just don't get why it felt so good. We're brothers. I want to do it again though, we rushed it a bit the other night." He decided it was all or nothing now, he'd been aching for his older brother's touch ever since that night. Paul leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Drayton's. 

Drayton immediately reciprocated the kiss, tilting his head to deepen it. Paul noticed that his mouth tasted faintly of sweet tea and barbecue ribs. He pulled back, "No one's home right?"

Paul shook his head, "Bubba's in his room messin' around but he ain't gonna come out, and grandpa's taking his nap. Nubbins went to town about 30 minutes ago so he shouldn't be back for another hour."

Drayton gave his younger brother an almost sadistic grin and stood up, pulling Paul up with him. "Wanna go fuck in the hog barn, just in case Nubbins comes in early?"

Paul could feel himself getting hard at the way Drayton eyed him like he was a piece of fresh meat. "Sure, but don't ya gotta finish supper?"

The older brother took Paul's hand and was leading him out to the back door, "Nah not right now, that can wait."

They walked out to the hog barn, Drayton was already unbuckling his pants when they arrived, and he told Paul to take his clothes off.

Paul did as he was told, pulling his shirt over his head and slipping out of his pants. He stood in front of Drayton, his cock fully hard.

Drayton unbuttoned his shirt and laid it down across a hay bale. "Lay down on that," he ordered Paul. 

Lying down on his back, Paul watched as his older brother slipped out of his pants, kneeling on the hay bale beside him. Drayton leaned in to place kisses along Paul's neck. "Turn over," he said in between kisses, "I wanna try somethin' new."

Paul nodded and rolled onto his stomach, moaning when he felt Drayton's body press against his back. The older boy's hard member slipping in between Paul's ass. "Drayton please hurry up, I've been wantin' you for two weeks," Paul said and he arched his back upward, wanting to feel more of his older brother against him.

Drayton chuckled behind him, sticking two fingers into Paul's mouth to get them wet. Paul eagerly sucked, wriggling his ass so that Drayton's hard cock rubbed against his hole. When Drayton pulled them out he quickly slid them into Paul's entrance, earning a loud groan that made his dick twitch.

"Jesus, you were really wantin' this huh?" Drayton leaned over the smaller boy's body continuing to pump his fingers in and out of Paul as he stroked his cock. He soon added a third one that elicited a a choked gasp from the younger brother.

Paul had his eyes closed and his mouth hung open, a little bit of drool dripping out. Drayton retracted his fingers, grabbing Paul by his hips and pulling him up on his knees. Drayton wasted no time in pushing his cock into his younger brothers puckered entrance. The head of the throbbing cock pressed hard against Paul's prostate once Drayton was fully sheathed inside. He waited a few moments to let Paul get adjusted before he started to move. 

Drayton pushed in hard and pulled out slowly, loving the littles whines and pleas his younger brother would give in return. Each thrust caused Paul to rock forward, the younger man's face laid against the hay, his eyes shut tight in pleasure. "Cook-please don't stop," Paul begged out, his voice a higher pitch than usual.

Drayton continued to fuck his younger brother at a steady pace, groaning when Paul would clench tightly around his throbbing cock. Drayton leaned back slightly so he could watch his cock slipping in and out of Paul. "Oh I ain't gonna stop Paul, too close," the older brother grunted out. He reached a hand around to start jerking Paul off. Paul didn't last long after that, coming with a loud moan. Drayton kept pumping Paul through his own orgasm, spilling his hot cum deep in Paul.

As he pulled out, Drayton looked at his younger brother's used hole. The rim was puffy, and he could already see some of his cum starting to leak out. Paul remained in a bent over position on his knees, panting with his face pressed down into the hay. Drayton patted his back lightly and turned him over, "C'mon, we better had back before Nubbins gets home."

Paul groaned sleepily, letting the older man turn him over, "Shit Cook, I'm so tired." He sat up to watch Drayton put his clothes back on.

Drayton buckled his pants, looking down at the shirt he'd laid on the hay. Paul was sitting on it, his eyes drooping. The shirt was wrinkled, covered in hay and cum. "Damn," he said, pulling Paul up to stand and help him dress, "Guess that shirt is ruined."

Paul nodded, leaning into Drayton as he buttoned his pants. Drayton grabbed the younger man's shirt and put it over Paul's head. He wrapped an arm around Paul's shoulders as they walked back towards the house.


End file.
